Digimon Frontier: Spirits of Evolution!
by mpuppy4
Summary: When Davis finds a mysterious object in the ground that allows him to digivolve, weird things start happening. Plots twist and enimies are made... what will happen to the DigiDestined and their partners? (Hints of DaiKari, TaKari, PataGato, Veegato, and Kenyako)
1. Introduction

((**HEYO! **Sorry for not updating my Pokemon Adventures story for a while, but Tigerstar of Dashclan told me Digimon Xros Wars was getting an English dub in May, and I left my Pokemon phase and went into a crazed Digimon phase. I recentlly finished watch Digimon Frontier, and I had a weird dream about Davis spirit evolving... so I wrote this!))

**Introduction**

Once long ago, a battle raged in the Digital World between Humanoid Digimon and Beast Digimon. Emperor Fanglongmon had received word of this battle from the Four Holy Beasts, and knew that his world was collapsing underneath his feet.

In the past, a similar battle had raged, so Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon had sent ten Digimon, each with a Humanoid form and a beast form, to stop the fighting. Fanglongmon decided that he would do something somewhat similar. From the different sections of the Digital World, Fanglongmon summoned six rookie Digimon, Veemon from Volcano, Wormmon from Forest, Hawkmon from Mountains, Armadillomon from Desert, Patamon from Sky, and Salamon from Suburbia.

Fanglongmon then gave them each two evolutions, or "spirits," a Humanoid and a Beast, then sent them back to their areas to stop the fighting.

When the war was over, leaders from every area began searching for the six. In order to keep their powers out of the wrong hands, Fanglongmon sealed each individual spirit away in random parts of the Digital World.

Veemon and the others were sad for the loss of what they felt was another part of themselves, but they promised each other and themselves that they would get stronger.

2,000 years later, the Digimon had achieved their goal. They had each Digivolved to Mega, the highest evolutionary level, and become leaders of their individual areas.

Meanwhile, six children from the human world had recently completed a journey of their own. Little did they know, a new adventure was about to begin...


	2. Episode 1- Storm of Arashimon

((Well, this took my entire winter break to write. Begining and end both suck, but trust me, it will get better starting in at _least _episode five. I'll try to make this next one not take a week to write... note that I said "try." Anyway, please enjoy!))

**Episode 1-Storm of Arashimon**

DemiVeemon sniffed the air.

"What do you smell, Veemon?" Poromon asked.

Upamon sniffed the air as well. "I don't smell anything."

"Me neither." Minomon said.

"Do you even have a nose?!" Poromon cried. Minomon shrugged.

DemiVeemon's eyes brightened. "It's Davis!" he cried. "I smell Davis!"

"Davis?!" the other three cried.

"Is he the only one? Did you smell Yolei, too?!"

"Or Ken?!"

"What about Cody?!"

"Hey, woah! Hold on a second!"

Patamon and Gatomon stood in a tree, watching the others from above. "What's up with them?" Patamon asked.

"I think they had to much catnip." Gatomon replied.

"I have an idea!" Patamon said. Gatomon glanced at him. "Let's go find out!" He flapped his wings and flew down to the others.

"I'll just jump," Gatomon said, leaping off the branch and landing next to Patamon.

"What's all of this about?" Patamon asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Gatomon asked.

"Veemon smelled Davis!" Minomon, Poromon, and Upamon chorused.

"What?!" Patamon and Gatomon yelped.

"Hey, wait!" DemiVeemon cried, pushing Upamon off of his stomach. "I might be wrong! I could have just imagined it..."

"It's a possibility," Gatomon replied. "He could have just imagined it because he misses Davis so much,"

"Hey, GUYS!" Everybody spun around. Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, TK, and Kari were rushing up to them.

"Or I could be wrong," Gatomon gasped, eyes gleaming with joy.

"I was right, I was right!" DemiVeemon shouted, jumping into Davis' arms. "It's Davis! It really is Davis!"

"Ken!"

"Yolei!"

"Cody!"

"TK!"

"Kari!"

Davis laughed. "Hey guys, did ya miss us?" he asked joyfully.

"I did, I did!" DemiVeemon shouted. "I really truly did!"

"Yolei!" Poromon gasped. "You're squeezing me to tight!"

Gatomon and Patamon jumped over to Yolei from TK and Kari and tugged on her arms. "RELEASE!" they cried.

Yolei let go of Poromon. "Sorry, Hawkmon," she said. "I just haven't seen you in so long!" She blinked. "Hey, wait a minute! Last time I checked, you were Hawkmon!"

Davis let go of DemiVeemon. "Yeah, and you were Veemon!"

Ken and Cody let go of their Digimon, too.

Poromon looked at the ground. "Things have been different ever since the DigiPort broke..." he sighed.

"Yeah, what's it been... three months?" Patamon said.

"It's been no fun without you, Ken..." Minomon said.

Ken patted his partner on the head. "It's okay, Minomon," he said. "I'm here now!"

"But now that you're here again, we can Digivolve again!" DemiVeemon cried.

"Digivolve, Digivolve yeah!" the others chorused.

The DigiDestined nodded. "Yeah, why don't we do it now?" Davis said, holding up his D-3. The others did the same.

The In-Training Digimon jumped up and down, cheering. Patamon smiled, but Gatomon looked disgusted.

"Oh, Gatomon," Kari laughed. "Stop being such a spoil sport!" Gatomon snorted.

"DemiVeemon Digivolve to... Veemon!"

"Poromon Digivolve to... Hawkmon!"

"Upamon Digivolve to... Armadillomon!"

"Minomon Digivolve to... Wormmon!"

TK and Kari glanced at their partners. "What about you guys?" TK asked.

"You know us," Patamon replied. "We don't De-Digivolve like that!" TK nodded.

"So, now we're Rookies again and our partners are back in DigiWorld," Armadillomon said. "Now what?"

"We do what we always do," Veemon said. "We have fun!"

"There's just one problem," Cody said. "We've pretty much done everything there is to do here in DigiWorld!"

"Oh, come on Cody!" Yolei said. "There's gotta be _something _left for us to do!"

"Yeah, Cody," Davis said. "I know! Lets go to the beach and build a Control Spire out of sand, then destroy it!"

"Davis!" everybody chorused.

"What?!" asked Davis. "I thought it was a good idea..."

"I guess it sounds a little fun..." Kari said.

Davis stomped his foot. "See?!" he cried. "Kari's on my side!"

Kari sighed. "Davis..." she said. "I said 'a little...'" Davis looked crestfallen. Veemon facepalmed.

"I still like the idea of going to the beach," Ken said. Davis looked up from the circle he was drawing in the dirt.

"Perfecto!" Yolei cried. "Fun in the sun!"

Davis stood up. "All right, break out Summer Vacation!" he cried.

"All right!" the Digimon said, except Gatomon. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" everybody said, and nodded.

"Wait!" Gatomon cried and everybody else tripped and fell on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Patamon asked, getting up and shaking the dirt off of his fur.

"Well..." Gatomon blushed a little. "I know that BlackWarGreymon and Owikowa gave their lives to protect the Digital World... but, do we really know for sure, can we be positive that if we try that we... won't get attacked?"

TK and Kari exchanged glances, Yolei put her hand on her head, and Patamon slowly nodded... but Davis practically exploded. "What in the DigiWorld do you mean?!" he cried angrily. "'How do you know we won't get attacked..." GAG ME WITH A TUNA FISH!" Yolei and TK held back their amusement. "Of course we won't get attacked! Did you _hear _the first part of what you just said?! There's no evil left in this place, so stop being so _paranoid!" _Gatomon flinched.

"Davis!" Kari snapped.

Davis realized then how rude and loud he had just been. "Oops..." he gasped, and facepalmed. "S-Sorry Gatomon... I guess I just got... excited."

Veemon snorted. "Watch your mouth next time." he said. Gatomon sniffed and leaped over to Kari.

The others turned and left Davis to himself. "Five minutes back in DigiWorld and I've already turned everyone against me..." He huffed and kicked a rock into the bushes, then spun around and folded his arms.

He was about to leave until he heard a growling from the bush he had kicked the rock into. "Hm?" He glanced back at the bush and inched slowly closer. "Who's there?"

The growling got louder and louder until out jumped... a Kapurimon.

Davis, with a dropped jaw, blinked, then started laughing histarically. "Oh, hey there little guy!" he laughed, reaching his hand out to the little Digimon. "Were you trying to scare me, huh?" The Kapurimon snarled and bit Davis' hand. "Hey, ouch!" he laughed, drawing back his hand. "Those are some teeth, little guy!" Kapurimon was not amused. Suddenly there was a brilliant light.

"Kapurimon Digivolve to... Hagurumon!"

Davis blinked again. "Hey, how'd you do that?"

Hagurumon snorted. "Cog Crusher!" He flung a gear at Davis.

Davis leaped out of the way and landed on his back. "Oh, I guess I made you mad..." he laughed nervously, getting up slowly. "See ya!" He stormed after the others as fast as he could. "Veemon! Veemon!"

Hagurumon was chasing him.

"Seriously Veemon, Digivolve!" He skidded to a halt in front of the others and started waving his arms frantically. "Digimon chasing me very mad very bad, bad, BAD!"

Everybody exchanged glances with each other. "What are you talking about, Davis?" Yolei asked.

Davis sighed. "I accidentally made a Digimon mad, and now it's chasing me." Yolei facepalmed, Ken sighed and Cody practically fell over. Kari just stared at him blankly and TK was staring at Kari.

"You really are a dope, Davis," Yolei said without looking up. "Where is it?"

Kari poked Yolei. "What?" she asked, looking up at her friend. Kari pointed forward. Yolei followed her gaze to see Hagurumon coming up fast. Her glasses fell out of place. "Oh,"

"Whoops..." Davis said. "Heh heh..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out his D-3. "Veemon!" Veemon, suddenly free of his anger with his partner, nodded.

"Veemon Digivolve to... ExVeemon!"

Hagurumon sped forward and, just before he slammed into ExVeemon, there was another brilliant flash of light.

"Hagurumon Digivolve to... Mekanorimon!"

..._smash!_

Mechanorimon slammed into ExVeemon... much more painful than getting punched by a bunch of gears.

TK's jaw dropped. "Did he just... Digivolve?"

Davis almost exploded again. "What the heck?!" he cried. "I get that he could Digivolve into rookie... but _champion?!" If he keeps Digivolving like this... oh boy, I don't know if we could do this!_

"Twin Beam!" Mekanorimon blasted a powerful beam at ExVeemon.

"Grr..." ExVeemon growled, and slowly got up as the symbol on his chest started to glow and... "Vee-Laser!"

As the attack slammed into Mekanorimon, "Uh-oh..." ExVeemon uttered.

"Mekanorimon Digivolve to..."

"What the-"

"How did he-"

"This is bad!"

"...Megadramon!"

Megadramon, suddenly noticing that Davis and ExVeemon had five trump cards. The Ultimate made quick work of them. "Genocide Attack!" He separated his claws into cannons and fired his attack at Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, Patamon, and Gatomon. Knocking the Rookies (Gatomon's a Champion) strait into trees and a cliff.

"Ouch..."

"That smarts..."

"My head..."

Davis blinked as Megadramon dove into ExVeemon and sent him into the cliff, and landed painfully next to Hawkmon, DeDigivolving.

_I shouldn't have yelled at Gatomon..._ Davis thought as Megadramon eyed him. _I picked the wrong bush to aim a rock at..._ Megadramon opened his cannons. "Genocide..." _I just wish I could protect the others!_ "...Attack!"

* * *

Davis stood in a giant world of black nothingness. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "Hello?" he called. "Is anybody here?" Then something clicked. He fell to his knees. "No... it can't be. Did I... am I... dead?" He slammed his fist down onto the ground. "No! It can't be, I can't _die! _Not now! I didn't say goodbye to Veemon! I didn't apologize to Gatomon! I didn't tell Kari I love her! I still have my whole life ahead of me, and Megadramon will destroy my friends and they have their lives ahead of them too! I need to go back! I need to protect my friends! I need to... to..." Suddenly the black turned into a brilliant light. "What?"

_"__Davis..."_

The figure of a man in a blue armor stared down at Davis. He had a blue breastplate with the Japanese symbol of "arashi" on it and armored shoulder pads with the same symbol. It looked like he was wearing black tights underneath his leg plates. He had red eyes and spiky brown hair underneath his helm, which was shaped like ExVeemon's head.

_"__Davis..." _he said. _"You aren't dead... yet. You are in another dimension, like the Digital World or the Dark Ocean. You are familiar to those names, yes?"_

Davis nodded slowly.

The man smiled. _"Very good." _he continued. _"You are in the cross dimension between life and death. The place where people who don't deserve to die go when they die."_

Davis looked crestfallen again. "But... I snapped at Gatomon and sent Megadramon after my friends!"

The man shook his head. _"Those little details don't make you a bad person." _he said. _"You're wish to protect your friends brought me here. My name is Arashimon, the Warrior of Storm." _He nodded towards Davis' pocket. _"Take out your Digivice,"_

Davis flinched and reached into his pocket, and pulled out his D-3. He held it in his hand and watched it slowly begin to change into a different model. Davis flinched. "Wha... What's this?"

_"__Your D-3 has become a D-Tector." _Arashimon said. _"It will allow you to hold the spirits of the Legendary Warriors sent by Fanglongmon 20,000 years ago,"_

Davis blinked. "What?" he asked.

Arashimon laughed. _"You will understand, when the time is right. For now, I will send you back to the Digital World. Your power is strong, Davis. Use it well."_

Davis stared up in wonderment as Arashimon began to disappear. "No, wait!" he cried, taking a step forward. "I have so many questions! Arashimon, don't go!"

Arashimon smiled. _"I'm sorry. You will have to answer those questions yourself. But I promise you, you will find your answers,"_

* * *

"Davis!" Cody shouted, staring down into the gaping hole where Davis had been standing.

TK skidded to a halt next to Cody, a badly injured Patamon in his arms. "Davis will have to wait, Cody, now come on before you get blasted into... into... oh, this is no time for bad puns!"

"Right, sorry!" Cody cried, grabbing Armadillomon and heading for cover. TK ducked next to Kari.

"This is bad..." Kari gasped, clutching Gatomon closely to her chest. She glanced at TK. "Do you think Davis is okay?"

TK flinched. "Well..." he said, staring at his feet. "I'm sorry, I don't know for sure..." Now Kari was crestfallen.

Megadramon was circling the area like a vulture, seeking out someone to crush.

Suddenly a giant flash of light shot out of the hole Megadramon had left when he shot Davis out of the picture.

"What's that?!"

"I don't know!"

"I hope it's on our side!"

As the light faded away, Davis was standing... in mid-air? "Hey, Megadramon!" he called as an angry gaze flicked over to him. "I'm the one you want!"

"Davis!"

"It's Davis!"

"Davis is back!"

"Go Davis!"

Megadramon shot towards Davis. Davis shook his head. "I don't think so!" He pulled out his D-Tector. "Execute!" he cried, as the light came back. _Let's do this! _"Spirit Evolution!"

Everybody stared in awe as the light cleared and a boy in armor stood where Davis had been, and landed on the ground next to the hole. "Arashimon!"

Veemon blinked. "Did Davis just... Digivolve?"

Arashimon glanced at Veemon. "More or less," he said, and leaped up at Megadramon. "Dramon Cannon!" He sent an energy blast at Megadramon that basically smacked him upside the head.

Megadramon, shaken, fired his attack again. "Genocide Attack!"

"Yawn," Arashimon said sarcastically, jumping out of the way. He pointed his finger at his opponent. "Storm Blaster!" He shot a powerful blast of blue lightning at Megadramon, sending him flying backwards. Arashimon landed on the ground again. "Let's finish this," he said, as there was a loud rumbling sound. "Tidal Wave!" A giant wave shot up from seemingly no where, and slammed into Megadramon, who then disappeared into data and went away to the Primary Village.

"That's that," Arashimon said, and he transformed back into Davis, who then blinked with confusion. "That... was... _awesome!" _he cried.

The others gathered around him excitedly, asking question after question.

"How did you Digivolve?"

"Where did you go, did you die?"

"Are you a ghost?"

""Hey, woah!" Davis cried. "No more questions! I don't even know if I have any answers!" He looked at his new Digivice. _Arashimon... I promise I'll use your power the way you expect me to. _From the screen of his Digivice, Davis could see the figure of Arashimon smiling at him.

* * *

Well, what did I tell you? Begining and end both suck because this chapter was rushed and some of it was forced. I couldn't come up with a pun for TK to say when Cody was mourning over Davis, so I covered it... badly.

Please leave reviews... oh, and the good stuff will come.

If you can't figure out what Arashimon is supposed to look like, imagine a blue Lobomon with an ExVeemon helmet instead of a dog one.

"Arashi" is the Japanese word for storm.


	3. Episode 2- Daggarmon the Dangerous

((Yay, this one didn't take all week to write! Actually, I wrote this in a day. I was sick and had to stay home from school today, so I figured I'd write this! Spoiler: Antagonists are revealed in this episode!))

**Episode 2 – Daggarmon the Dangerous**

"Alright, everybody!" Davis called to the rest of the group, walking backwards so he could face them. "Since I can digivolve, I don't think it would be fair if I was the only one, so knowing the digiworld, there are gonna be more spirits lying around somewhere for the rest of you, and we're not gonna stop searching until we find them!"

"Wow, Davis is a genius!" Veemon cried.

"Maybe to compared to Digimon with an IQ of point three..." Gatomon sighed. Veemon blinked and started nodding vigorously.

"Wow Davis, nice job taking charge within two hours," Yolei said sarcastically.

Davis spun back around. "Hey, it's a gift!" he said, then started laughing for no apparent reason. TK and Kari exchanged glances, Yolei rolled her eyes, and Veemon laughed along with Davis.

"It seems that Davis has a bug up his nose," Hawkmon sighed.

"You said it," Armadillomon replied.

"Hey, I heard that!" Davis cried.

"Yes, I was hoping you would," Hawkmon said. Patamon and Gatomon held back their amusment.

"Davis..." Ken said. Davis blinked and fell back to walk beside Ken.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well," Ken said. "Even if there are more spirits out there for the rest of us to find... what are the chances that we'll find them? And even if we do, who knows how long it will take?"

Davis folded his arms and stared up thoughtfully. "I guess that's a good point," he said, glancing back at Ken. "But maybe the DigiPort opened back up because the DigiWorld _wants _us to find the spirits! If that's true, then what will happen if we don't? There isn't supposed to be any evil left in DigiWorld, but you saw Megadramon! He was all like, "I'm gonna destroy you 'cause I'm a bad, bad dude,' ya know?"

Ken blinked. "What?" he asked.

Davis sighed. "All I'm saying is, if it's our destiny to find these things, then let's go find find 'em!"

Ken smiled a little. "I guess," he said.

Davis nodded. "Okay everybody, let's start searching!"

Veemon lifted up a rock. "Nothing under here," he said, placing down the rock.

Gatomon leaped up onto a ledge and dug into the dirt.

Ken laughed. "Hey Gatomon, I thought dogs were the ones who dug holes!" Kari and TK giggled.

"Oh, shut up!" Gatomon called from inside the hole, then popped out of it. "Nothing in here."

"All I see is a cat covered in mud, and I have a bird's eye view!" Hawkmon called from above.

"I thought I said 'shut up!'" Gatomon hissed, dusting herself off.

"Sorry, sorry," Hawkmon said, coming in for a landing.

"Hey Gatomon!" Armadillomon called. Gatomon spun around. "This is how ya dig a hole!" He started shoveling into the sand.

"Hey, that's only because armadillos dig better than cats!" Gatomon was a little bit annoyed now.

"It's amazing how this place just opens from a forest straight into the desert," Yolei said.

"Yolei, this is DigiWorld. Nothing's that amazing," Kari replied. Yolei shrugged.

Patamon flew down to TK. "I didn't see anything up there!" he said. "And I searched every place I could think of."

"That's okay Patamon," TK said. "You tried your best,"

"I'll check that tree," Gatomon said.

"I'll go with you!" Patamon and Veemon cried, and followed her up the tree.

Wormmon burrowed to the surface. "Find anything?" Ken asked. Wormmon shook his head.

"This is ridiculous," Cody said. Armadillomon poked his head out of his hole. "We're not finding anything! This is a big waste of our time, Davis!"

Davis marched up to Cody. "Oh yeah?!" he spat. "And what do _you_ suggest we do?!"

"Maybe we should just wait for the spirit to come to us, like yours did," Ken suggested.

"Hey, nobody asked you!" Davis spat.

"Don't talk to Ken like that, Davis!" Wormmon cried.

Davis blinked. "I did it again, didn't I," he said.

"Yup," Veemon said from where he was sitting in the tree next to Gatomon and Patamon. "You did,"

Davis facepalmed. "I did it again..." he muttered.

"You've gotta stop doing that," Patamon said. Gatomon nodded.

Davis sighed. "Sorry Ken," he said. "Sorry Cody,"

"Apology accepted," Ken said.

"Apology accepted..." Cody said, less enthusiastically.

Davis nodded. "I have an idea," he said. "Arashimon came to me because I was in danger and wanted to protect you guys. Maybe if somebody else was in trouble, their spirit would come to them?"

Everybody exchanged glances. Veemon, Gatomon, and Patamon hopped down from the tree. "Sounds legit," Patamon said.

"All right!" Davis cried.

Armadillomon turned his gaze to farther out in the desert. He focused his vision on what looked like a body laying motionless on the ground. "Is it just me, or is that a Digimon over there?"

Everybody's gaze flicked over to the motionless being that Armadillomon mentioned. "I think it is!" TK said.

"Let's go help it!" Davis said.

"Right!" everybody chorused, and took off in the direction of the Digimon laying on the sandy ground.

Two figures stood on top of the cliff, watching the children from above.

"They fell for it," laughed a deep, male voice. "They're approaching him now,"

"Perfetto!" said a higher pitched female voice. "Well done, Lobomon,"

"Thank you," Lobomon said. "I try,"

Lobomon's female companion flew over to the edge and watched the Digidestined. "Emperor Fanglongmon will be pleased," She turned back to Lobomon. "Lasciarmi ora, signore Lobomon, until your admittedly helpful assistance is needed again!"

"Of course, miss Kazemon," Lobomon said, bowing, then disappeared into the mist.

Davis and Ken skidded to a halt next to the small Digimon, a KoKuwamon, that lay motionless on the ground. "Hey little guy, are you okay?" Davis asked.

"Come on, little fella!" Veemon said urgently. "Get up!"

Davis reached out to touch the small Digimon. Suddenly, KoKuwamon's eyes shot open. "Under orders of Lord Fanglongmon, my mission is to destroy the human children under the title... Digidestined!"

"You're job is who what now?" Davis asked.

"Kokuwamon Warp Digivolve to... GranKuwagamon!"

Davis and Veemon flew backwards. "Aw man," Davis cried. "Can't we ever fight something that's small?!"

"Dimension Scissors!" GranKuwagamon zoomed down to attack the kids.

"Yeah, no," Davis said, pulling out his D-Tector. "Execute!"

One completely pointless animation of Davis Spirit Evolving later...

"Arashimon!"

"I'll break you!" GranKuwagamon cried, aiming for Arashimon. "Dimension Scissors!"

"Storm Blaster!" Arashimon cried, firing his blue lightning attack at GranKuwagamon. It hit straight on... but did nothing! "What the-"

"Grand Death Screw!" GranKuwagamon cried, spinning into a powerful drill and bashing into Arashimon.

"Oof!"

"Davis!" Veemon cried. "I'll save you!"

"Don't be a hair-brain, Veemon!" Gatomon cried, grabbing Veemon's tail. "GranKuwagamon's a mega, and without Davis' D-3, you can't even Digivolve.

Veemon blinked. "But somebody needs to save him!"

Ken clenched his D-3. "Wormmon!" he called.

"Wormmon Digivolve to... Stingmon!"

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon sheathed his plasma blade and flew towards GranKuwagamon.

"Dimension Scissors!" GranKuwagamon chopped away at Stingmon. "This is like swatting flies!"

"Darn it!" Ken said.

"What if the others Digivolved, too?!" Yolei suggested frantically.

"That wouldn't be any good!" TK shouted. "Not against a mega!"

"We're awful good at getting ourselves into trouble!" Armadillomon said.

"Yes, it seems this will be our grizzly demise..." Hawkmon sighed.

Ken took a step forward. "No way!" he cried. "We thought it was the end when Arashimon fought Megadramon, but it wasn't! Davis was able to pull through in the end, and if he could, I can too!"

"But Ken," Cody said. "you don't even have a spir-"

Suddenly Ken's D-3 started beeping madly. Ken peered at it and watched it change into a D-Tector like Davis'.

GranKuwagamon slashed Stingmon into the ground. He DeDigivolved back into Wormmon. "Who's next?!" GranKuwagamon called.

Ken stepped forward. "Alright, you..." He held out his D-Tector. "Time to meet your maker! Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

Another boring evolution cut scene that we'll see a billion more times in other episodes later...

"Daggarmon!"

Daggarmon strongly resembled Stingmon, only his eyes and hair were blue, and he had a human head with a helm shaped like Stingmon's head.

"Daggarmon?" Arashimon asked. "Are you Ken's spirit?"

Daggarmon nodded. "I am the spirit of plasma," he said. "Yes, I'm Ken's spirit. You must be a genius to have figured that out," he laughed.

Arashimon snorted. "Shut up!" he said, staggering to his feet. "Let's get this bug meat!"

"Right!" Daggarmon said.

"You think you can defeat me by increasing your numbers?" GranKuwagamon laughed. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Dagger Dash!" Daggarmon cried, gaining a purple hue, the charging at GranKuwagamon.

"Dramon Punch!" Arashimon cried, leaping into the air.

Both attacks slammed into GranKuwagamon on either side.

"Fools!" GranKuwagamon spat as the spirits fell back. "I'll destroy you both! Gran Death-"

"Plasma Blast!"

"Storm Blaster!"

Lightning and plasma bashed into GranKuwagamon, causing a really bright flash.

"Nooooooooo..."

Arashimon and Daggarmon high-fived each other as GranKuwagamon dissapeared into Digital Data. The spirits then DeDigivolved back into Davis and Ken.

"Wow, that was great, Ken!" Yolei cried.

"Hey it was me, too!" Davis cried.

"Yeah, it was mostly Ken," Yolei replied.

"I think you were both great," Kari said.

Davis started blushing furiously. "Hear that guys?! Kari thinks I did great, so the rest of you should think I did great, too! Ya know why? Because Kari's the smartest one standing here!"

"Davis..." Kari sighed.

"If you even look at Kari the wrong way, Davis, I'll use you as a scratching post!" Gatomon cried.

"Hey, woah, calm down Gatomon! I was just being a boy, saying boy things! Ha ha ha..."

"Davis..."

"Che cosa?!" Kazemon cried. "What do you mean they _escaped?! _Lobomon, you said GranKuwagamon could not be defeated!"

"Y-Yes miss Kazemon," Lobomon stuttered, bowing. "I know what I said... Y-You see miss Kazemon, he was winning! But then this one really stubborn boy went and spirit evolved..."

"Silenzio!" Kazemon called, raising her hand in the air. "Just like a man! Never take responsibility for anything!" She spun around. "You failed, and I will not forgive _failure!"_

Lobomon flinched. "Y-Yes miss Kazemon, I didn't think you would!"

Kazemon sighed. "At least you're in your right mind, unlike some flunkies..." She folded her arms. "Fine, Lobomon, strike one. Three strikes and I'll send you to Primary Village, got it?"

Lobomon stood up. "Yes miss Kazemon, th-thank you miss Kazemon!"

"Good..." Kazemon said. She raised her hand again. "Destituto! Next time you will _not_ fail me!"

"Of course, miss Kazemon," Lobomon said, standing up, and dissapearing back into the mist.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed episode two! Hooray for Ken, Daggarmon, antagonists, not taking a week to write this, and my ability to write actual puns! Please leave reviews, and I would love to hear thoughts on Kazemon and Lobomon.

If you're not smart enough to realize this on your own, "daggar" is a mispelling of the English word dagger.


	4. Episode 3 - Aeralmon's Battle

((Yeesh, how long has it been, five months? Look, long story short, I get writer's block really, REALLY easily, usually for long periods of time. However, I came up with something awhile back, and now I've _finally_ finished it! Enjoy!))

**Episode 3 – Aeralmon's battle**

Kari was writing something on a notepad, obviously carefully since she wasn't erasing anything.

"What are you writing?" TK asked.

Kari looked up at him, then back down at the notepad. She was writing down everyone's names. "I'm just making a list of everybody's spirits," she replied. "It's pretty clear everyone's gonna get one. See? Arashimon is next to Davis' name and Daggarmon is next to Ken's."

"Clever," TK said. He laughed. "Maybe the next spirit will be yours!"

"Or yours." Kari replied, stifling a giggle. Then she blinked. "Say, where are the others?" she asked.

Before TK should reply, they heard some cheering from behind them. They turned to see Patamon and Armadillomon dueling with sticks, and the others, except for Davis and Veemon, were cheering for them. Gatomon seemed to be cheering especially loud, for Patamon specifically. Patamon dodged one of Armadillomon's swings and then knocked the stick out of his paws, sticking his stick in his face.

"Uncle!" Armadillomon yelped.

Patamon laughed. "That was easy! Is there no one who can give me a challenge?"

Veemon, who was watching from afar and grumbling, blinked. He picked up the stick that Armadillomon dropped. "I'll fight, and I'll win!"

"Yeah, right!" Patamon said, rubbing under his nose like a snobby anime jerk. "I'd like to see you try!"

"Get em, Patamon!" Gatomon cheered. Veemon fell over anime-style.

Veemon yowled and charged at Patamon, swinging the stick like a maniac. Patamon, being a fast little sucker, dodged every single blow, then bashed Veemon in the head after he got bored of it.

"Hm, Veemon is quite immature, isn't he?" Hawkmon commented. "Challenging Patamon to a game he can't possibly win, merely to impress a female."

Gatomon gave him a weird look. "What do you mean?"

"Veemon tries to hard to impress you." Hawkmon continued. "Patamon does it without even trying at all. He just does it for fun. Honestly, Armadillomon, Wormmon and I would never take on such an obsession."

"Veemon likes me?" Gatomon asked.

Hawkmon facepalmed. "You're about as slow as Davis." he muttered.

"I resent that!" Gatomon yowled.

Unsurprisingly, Patamon then knocked Veemon's stick right out of his hand. "Give up?"

"Gah..." Veemon mumbled. "Yes..."

"Yay, Patamon!" Gatomon cheered.

"I'll never understand the opposite gender," Yolei sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Davis yowled.

* * *

"I'll get them this time..." Lobomon muttered from another cliff where he was watching. He pulled out an ancient-looking cellphone and jammed numbers like an idiot. "Hello? Yes, this is Lobomon. Yeah, I'm ready. You can get them now. Yeah bye."

Kazemon flew over to her henchman. "Seriamente, Lobomon, you spend to much time with Ranamon." she said. "That phone she gave you is from the 1990s, by the way." She laughed a high-pitched girl laugh and flew off. "Get the kids for me, o ti ammazzo!" she called before leaving sight.

Lobomon grumbled and went back to watching the annoying DigiDestined. Then the phone rang. "What?!" he cried. "Oh, it's you! I'm sorry! Miss Kazemon was just bothering me. What? Oh, fine, I can wait." He mumbled and tossed the phone off the cliff.

* * *

"Ouch!" Yolei fell over as an old cellphone hit her in the head.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Cody asked.

"This _is_ the DigiWorld." Kari sighed.

"I didn't know it could rain old cellphones!" Veemon cried.

"Nor did I..." Hawkmon pondered.

"Are you okay?" Kari asked, helping Yolei up.

"I'm fine..." Yolei muttered. She picked up the thing the mysteriously fell from the sky. "Now if only it were raining modern cellphones!" she joked, causing Kari to burst out laughing.

"Girls." Cody and Armadillomon chorused.

Patamon tapped his foot impatiently. "This is _soooooo_ boring!" he muttered. "When is something gonna happen, anyway?"

Hawkmon sighed. "You can wait, Patamon. Honestly, when did you become so impatient?"

"When I became _awesome!"_ Patamon replied arrogantly.

"Yay, Patamon!" Gatomon exclaimed.

* * *

"I hate those kids!" Lobomon exclaimed. "Hm? Ah, finally, he's here!"

* * *

"Um..." Wormmon said. "What's that?"

From the distance, they could see a giant, golden bird Digimon storming down from the sky. "Caw!" it cried. "So yee be the Digidestined?!"

"Run!" Davis cried, as the monster landed on the ground with a loud _"CRASH!"_ "Who are you?!" Davis exclaimed.

The Digimon laughed a loud, roaring laugh. "Why, I'm Eaglemon!" he replied. "A hunter for hire! Yee ol' Digimon Lobomon offered me a pretty penny to destroy yee human children!"

"I'll punch this 'Lobomon' guy in the face!" Patamon cried. Gatomon nodded.

"Yee might even get yee chance!" Eaglemon boomed. "I be hired to destroy humans, not Digimon! So stand out of me way!"

"Davis?" Ken asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Yo, Eaglemon!" he shouted.

"Aye?"

"Eat this! Execute! Arashimon!"

"Daggarmon!"

Eaglemon growled. "Humans that be digivolving?" he laughed. "Now that be a challenge I be willing to accept! I will still be destroying yee, I could use that pay that Lobomon offered me!"

"Who's Lobomon?" Kari asked.

"I'm not sure," Gatomon replied. "But I feel like I've heard that name before..."

"Storm Buster!" Arashimon cried, firing his lazer.

Eaglemon dodged the blast. "Caw! Is that yee got?"

"Not really!" Daggarmon said, sneaking up from behind. "Daggar Dash!"

"Caw!" Eaglemon cried when Daggarmon slammed into him.

"Ow!" Daggarmon said when he fell. "That guy is hard!"

"That tickled!" Eaglemon laughed. "Bye-bye, puny humans! Kaiser Phoenix!"

Within seconds, Arashimon and Daggarmon were engulfed in flames.

"Oh no!" Veemon cried. "Davis!"

"Oh, if only another had a spirit," Hawkmon said. "so that they could save them."

Yolei blinked. "Who needs a spirit?!" she cried, marching over to the giant Digimon.

"Yolei, no!" Hawkmon cried. "Come back this instant, don't be such a fool!"

"Hey!" Yolei shouted.

"Aye?" Eaglemon muttered. "What's this? A human female?"

Yolei nodded. "You wouldn't happen to know who owns _this, _would you?!" she shouted, throwing the phone at Eaglemon.

"Ow!" Eaglemon shouted.

"How did that phone hurt him," Arashimon complained. "but our attacks didn't?!"

"Caw!" Eaglemon boomed. "This be the phone Lobomon used to call me!" He tossed it back down to Yolei. "Said there be something special in there possibly! Tis what his friend said to he. Never able to get the thing out!" Yolei took a good, long look at the phone. "I like yee, kid. 'Haps be a challenge if yee could Digivolve like yer friends. Now where did I be? Oh yes, I were destroying the two ah yee."

Yolei stared at the phone. "'Something inside'...?"

"Now, puny humans," Eaglemon said. "I'll destroy you and receive me pay!"

"Why do you sound like a pirate?" Arashimon asked. Daggarmon laughed.

"Wh-what?! Why, yee little scum..."

Eaglemon was about to fire another blast when the phone Yolei was holding started to glow. "What the-" Yolei was about to say, until she realized something. "Oh, I get it!" She held her Digivice in the air as it transformed into a D-Tector like Davis and Ken's. You know, but red. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

There was a blinding flash of light, some shouting from the others, and then a Digimon was standing in the place of Yolei.

She looked a bit like Silphymon. Except, not really. Unlike Arashimon and Daggarmon, she wasn't wearing a mask, although she did have a scarf-veil-thing on her head. Her armor was red, of course, and white, and her boots had talons. That was really the only resemblance that she had to Silphymon, next to the feathers on her arms. Her hair was braided and her bangs were curled.

"Woah," Arashimon said with his jaw dropped.

"Now _that's_ a Digimon!" Kari and Gatomon chorused cheerfully.

The Digimon looked at her hands. "I may possibly have had the most original way to get a spirit ever." she said, placing a hand on her hip.

Eaglemon laughed. "Ah, so yee _can_ Digivolve!" he said. "Now who ya be?" He seemed quite intrigued for whatever reason.

"Aeralmon, I think." she replied. "Funny how we just automatically know our names."

"Indeed!" Eaglemon cawed. "Shall we engage in duel?"

"We shall!" Aeralmon replied. She held up her arms and leaped at Eaglemon, the feathers on her arms catching a blue fire. "Shine Blade!"

"Caw!" Eaglemon crowed, taking the attack head on. "Yee be impressive, human child! But not impressive enough! Mystic Break"

"Yipe!" Aeralmon leaped out of the way, but not without getting her feathers burnt. "Ow ow ow ow..."

Eaglemon laughed. "If yee can't stand the heat, back away from the kitchen!"

Aeralmon grumbled, and flew over to Arashimon and Daggarmon, helping them up. "Come on, time to get up and help!" she said, glancing at her burnt arm.

"Good gosh..." Daggarmon said, rubbing his head.

"Heh heh!" Arashimon laughed nervously. "Thanks... er... Aeralmon?"

She nodded. "Now let's go!"

Eaglemon blinked. "Uh-oh..."

"Tidal Wave!"

"Plasma Blast!"

"Sonic Boom!"

There was a splash and loud "KABOOM!", and then Eaglemon was shot down from the sky.

"Agh..." he muttered. He slowly opened his eyes, then found the three warriors staring down at him.

"Give up?" Aeralmon asked.

"Uh... er..." Eaglemon looked from Aeralmon, to Daggarmon, to Arashimon and back. "...aye."

Aeralmon nodded. "I thought so."

Eaglemon stood up and wiped the dirt of himself. "Ah, who needs money?" he said cheerfully. "I like yee kids! Kindhearted and brave, just like I once was when I trained under Lobomon."

"Who _is_ 'Lobomon,' anyway?" Arashimon asked.

"Yeah, ya sure talk about him a lot." Armadillomon said when the others came out from their hiding spot.

Eaglemon laughed. "Lobomon is a great warrior of light, as well as an amazing mentor!" he boomed. "Nobody can push him around!" He scratched his chin. "Well, except, of course, for..."

* * *

"Non posso credere che tu!" Kazemon shouted, causing Lobomon to flinch. "Why would you hire one of your lowest rate students to get rid of those kids?!"

"W-Well you see, Miss Kazemon," Lobomon stuttered nervously. "I would have called one of my two highest-rate students, but one said no, and I couldn't even contact the other!"

Kazemon facepalmed. "I hear that one of your top students has been worked with those kids."

"WHAT?!" Lobomon cried, suddenly not feeling that timid anymore. He stood up and looked out at the kids below the cliff that they were standing on.

"Andando a farli?" Kazemon asked.

"Oh yes." Lobomon said, clenching his fist. "And they will pay."

* * *

"Give me a call if yee ever need some help," Eaglemon said happily to the children. "I might be of assistance, if you need it."

"Thanks, Eaglemon!" Yolei said. "We'll be sure to!"

Eaglemon nodded, taking flight. "Well then, farewell for now, friends!"

"Bye Eaglemon!" they said, waving goodbye.

"Oh, and Gatomon," Eaglemon said. "Good luck on your quest, old friend!" In a blink, he was gone.

"Gatomon?" Kari asked, writing "Aeralmon" next to Yolei's name in the notepad. "What was he talking about?"

Gatomon tipped her head to the side. "I... I have no idea..."

* * *

((Hm, is this what they call... **_FORESHADOWING?!_**

Um... reviews, please?

I forgot what "Aeral" means, I think it means air in another language.))


End file.
